The Breakfast Club: Victorious Style
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: 5 different teenagers, One Saturday in detention. Only one question. How will they survive eachother? * COMPLETE *
1. Welcome To Detention

**Okay, soooo, I was watching the Breakfast Club the other night, and this idea popped into my head. Let's see what happens when I put a**

**victorious twist on this movie. ONTO THE STORY!**

Robbie POV: October 1st, 2011, Holywood Arts High School, 6:45am. Dear Principal Ikner, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, and what we did WAS wrong. But we think your crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you wana see us. In the simplest terms; the most convient definitions. You see us a brain, an athlete, a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal..correct? That's how we all saw eachother this morning. We were brainwashed.

No Ones POV: A brand new silver convertible sit infront of the school. Inside the veichle, 17 year old Tori Vega, or as some might call her, princess,future prom queen, any of thoes count. " I can't beleive you can't get me out of this.. " The girl whined. " I mean in it's so ubsurd I have to be here on a Saturday.  
>It's not like i'm a defective or anything. " " I'll make it up to you. Honey ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. " The young girls father said in an understnading tone. " Have a good day. "<br>The girl simply roll her eyes and step out of the viechle to head to the library. " Is this the first time or the last time we do this? " Questioned an irritated mother. " The last.." muttered an ashamed Robbie Shapirro. " Well you go in there and use the time to your advantage. " " Mom were just supposed to sit there and do nothing. " " Well mister, you figure out a way to study! " " Yea! " piped up his little sister.  
>"..Well go! " The nerdy boy got out of the car and headed up the steps. " Hey I screwed around. " " Girls like to screw around sometimes, it's natural. Except you got caught honey. " Yeah, dad already read me alright.." Muttered an annoyed Trina Rays. " You wana miss a race? You wana blow your ride? " She shook her head. " Our school isin't gona give a scolarship to a discipline case! " The athletic girl simply turned to look at her mother one last time before giving her an eye roll and slamming the car door. A tall girl, dressed in red and black flannel t-shirt, black jean jacket, black jeans with a chain,<br>and wearing sunglassed started crossing the street, completley oblivious to the car rushing down the street towards her. A girl in all black stepped out of said car, looked in the window and watched as her ride sped off. Tori and Trina were sitting next to eachother, Robbie was going to sit at the tabel behind them but Jade( The girl oblivious to the car) made him move. The girl dressed in all black ( Cat )  
>came in, and took the farthest seat away from everyone. Trina gave a light chuckle when she caught a glance at the girl, causing Tori to also release a quiet chuckle. A man walked up to the teenagers,<br>a smug smile on his face. " Well, well.. here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time. "  
>" Excuse me sir? " The man turned towards the princess. " I know it's detention but, I don't think I belong in here. " He simply ignored her comment and went on with his speech. " It is now, 7:06. You have exactly eight hours, to think, and ponder the error of your ways. " Just when he had finsihed his sentence, Jade made some spit from in her mouth, spit it up in the air and caught the spit glob with her mouth, causing a Tori Vega to shudder in minor dsiust. " And you may not talk. " he stated as he pointed a finger towards the girl. Just as Robbie was about to move to the seat next to him, the man in the suit stated: " You will not move, from these seats. " Causing the shy boy to remain seated where he was. " And you," he started as he removed Jades feet from the chair she had placed them on, " Will not sleep. " Alright people, were gona do something a little different here today. We, are going to write an essay. Of no less than 1,000 words; describing to me who you think you are. " This a test? "<br>Questioned Jade. " And when I say essay, I mean ESSAY. I do not mean a single word repeated 1,000 times. Is that clear miss West? " "Crystal " The young girl responded calmly. " Good. mabey you'll learn a little something about yourself, mabey, you'll even decide wether or not you'd like to return. "  
>Robbie then stood up. " Uh, you know I can answer that right now, that'd be no, no for me sir beca- "<br>" Sit down Shapirro. " " ..Thank you sir.. " he stated quietly as he sat back down. " My office, is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions? " Tori and Trina both shook thier heads. Just as he was about to walk out, Jad spoke up. " Yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manaloe know that you raid his wordrobe? " " I'll be giving you the answer to that next Saturday. " Jades face dropped. " Don't mess with the bull young lady, you'll get the horns. " When he was far enough away Jade decided to speak up again. " That man, is a brownie hound. "

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated! Do it! Or I will send the ninjas...**


	2. Can't We All Just Get Along?

**Annnndd here we goooooo! **

Everyone began to get comfortable in thier seats, when suddnely everyone began to hear a strange noise, like a cliking sound. All of them turned to see Cat biting her thumb repeatedly, causing them to look at her as if she had grown a second head. When she noticed this she simply went on with biting her thumb. " You keep eating your hand, your not gona be hungry for lunch. " Jade said. Cat spit part of her chewed of nail at her. " Iv'e seen you before you know. " Jade stated as she pointed a finger at her. Mr. Ikiner leaned in his chair to check up on the teens real quick. Jade simply slump in her chair and roll her eyes, while Cat just shakes her head. Mr Ikner goes back to his work. " Who am I? Who do I think I am? Who are you? I'm a walrus. " Robbie mumbled as he stuck his pen in his mouth causing an unamused Jade to shoot him a stone cold glare. When Robbie saw the glare Jade was sending him, he decided he should probably take the pen out of his mouth, before she comes over and takes it out for him. Robbie then undoes his jacket and takes it off to hang on the chair. " It's the shits huh? " He stated with a joking smile. Jades glare remain in place. He laughs nervously before Jade takes her paper,  
>crumples it up, and throws it over Tori and Trina's heads. Jade then decides she's bored, so she decides to enertain herself. " ..Na,na na na na, na na na na. Na, na na na, na na na.. " " I can't belive this is really happening to me.. " complained an annoyed Tori. " Oh shit! "<br>" What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss? " Jade wondered in a fake worried voice. " Please.." Tori muttered before her and Trina roll thier eyes. " You gotta go, you gotta go. " Jade said as she got up and proceded to walk over to one of the library asiles. When Tori heard a zipper being pulled down she shuddered. " Oh my God.. " " Hey your not urinating in here! " yelled an annoyed Trina. " Don't talk, don't talk it makes it get all cold. " " You whip that out and your dead before the first drop hits the floor. " " Gah..Your pretty sexy when you get angry, grrr.. " Jade then took her seat and turned towards Robbie. " Hey homeboy? Why don't you go close that door, we'll get the prom queen, impregnated. " Tori turned to her a furious glare. " Hey... " Jade trailed off to give her a smirk. " Hey! " " What? " " I lose my temper your totalled punk. " " Totally? " Trina leaned in for affect. " ..Totally. " " Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here's intrested. " sneered an aggrivated Tori. " Really, delinquent.. " " Well hey sporty, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your sports bra? " " Um, excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers. " Piped up Robbie. " Look just cause you live in here dosen't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off! " yelled Trina. Jade smiply scoffed. " Well..It's a free country.. " " She's just doing it to get a rise out of you, just ignore her. " Tori offered. " Sweet? " Tori turned towards the punk. " You couldn't ignore me if you tried. " Tori just turn her head the other way. " So..So! Does the prom queen have a handsome king already to...suck?.. " " For your information, West,  
>I'm a lezibian. So why don't you just shut your mouth already? " A smirk began to form on Jades face. Ah! I see. So.. are you guys like girlfriend-girlfriend? " Everyone at school already knew Trina was Bi. " Steady dates? Loverrrss? " " Come on sporty, level with me. Do you give her the hot sicsorr techinique every night? " A fuming Tori and Trina turned towards Jade to respond. " GO TO HELL! " " ENOUGH! " Causing Jade to release a chuckle. " Hey! What's goin on in there? Spoiled, pricks.." mumbled Mr. Ikner. Jade's amused smirk stay in place. Tori turns back around still giving the punk a glare. Trina begins to turn around, while mumbiling " scumbag " under her breath. Jade began to stand up and walk over to the library railing, then jumped up and sat ontop of it. " What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Ikner checking us out every few seconds. " " Well you know the doors are supposed to stay open. " " So what? " "So why don't you shut up? There's four other people in here you know. " " Oh, you can count, see, I knew you had to be smart to be a, a Track Star. " " Who the hell are you to judge anyone anyways? " Trina scoffed. " Really. " Piped up Tori. " You know Jade you don't even count. I mean if you dissapered forever it wouldn't make a diference. You may as well not even exist at this school. " Jade hesitated a moment before responding. " Well, I'll just run right out and join the Track team. " Jades comment caused Trina and Tori to snicker. " Mabey the prep club to. Student Council. " Nah, they wouldn't take you. " " I'm hurt.. " Jade replies, sarcasm dripping with each word. " You know girls like you knock everything? " Tori speaks up. " Oh this should be interesting. " " It's cause your afraid. " " Oh, God,<br>you richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities! " " Your a big coward. " " I'm in the math club. " muttered Robbie.  
>" See your afraid that they won't except you, you don't belong, so you just have to dump all over it. " " Well..It wouldnt have anything to do with you activities people being, assholes, now would it? " " Well you wouldn't know. " You don't even know any of us. " " Well, I don't know any Lepers either but I'm not gona run out an join one of thier fuckin clubs. " " Hey lets watch the mouth huh? " Stated Trina. " I'm in the physiscs club too. " muttered Robbie yet again. " Excuse me a sec. What are you babbling about? " " Well what I said, was, I'm in the math club, latin club, and physics club, physics club. " ..Hey, Princess? " Tori turns with a slight glare. " Do you belong to the physics club? " " That's an academic club. " " So? " "..So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs. " Ah!, but to dorks like him, they are! " Tori truned towards Robbie with an apologetic look. " What do you guys do in your club? " Questioned Jade. " Well in Physics, we talk about physics, properties of physics.. " " So it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social, right? " Tori frowned, annoyed. " Well I guess you could consider it a social thing..there are other children in my club. And uh, every year, we have a, you know a big banquet at the Hilton. " " You load up? Your Party? " " Uh..Well no, we get dressed up, but uh, we, we don't get high. " " Only burners like you get high. " Stated Tori. Which caused Jade to send her a glare. " Uh, my cousin Kendall got high once, then he started eating like really wierd foods, and it didn't blow anywhere, you know kinda like twighlight zone? " Tori laughed lightly. " Sounds like you.. " " Look you guys keep up your talking, and Ikner's gona come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gona miss it on the count of you bone heads. " " Oh and wouldn't that be a bite, ugh! Missin a whole Track meet! " Jade sputtered, faking angerness. " Well you wouldn't anything about it faggot! You never competed in your whole life. " " Oh I know..I feel all empty inside because of it, I have such a DEEP, admiration for girls who run on a dirt covered circle with other girls. " " Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals. " " Oh but I do. " " Yeah? " " I wana be just like you. " I figure, all I need's, a labotime and a training bra! " Trina gave the girl a cold glare. " You wear a training bra? " Questioned Robbie. " ..No I don't wear a training bra, I wear the required unifrom. " " Yea, and under that uniform a training bra. " " ...Shut up! " Jade saw Mr. Ikner right outside the door and rushed to seat in between Tori and Trina and sat there as if she had done nothing wrong. When Mr. Ikner got up to go check something, she realesed something along the lines of a snort and a chuckle, then procceded to the door. " You know there's not supposed to be any monkey bussiness. " Warned Robbie. " Young man, have you finished your paper? " Jade asked in a joking stern tone. " Come on Jade, don't screw around. " " What are you gona do? " Questioned Tori. " Drop dead I hope. " Mr. Ikner was just down the hall, checking his reflection in the Fire Exstinguisher holder. " Jade that's school property there..It's something that's not to be toyed with.. " Robbie said trying to sound convinvcing. Jade walks back to her seat with the screw in her pocket. " That's very funny, fix it. " Yelled an furious Trina. " Am I a genius? " " NO your an asshole, fix the door! " " Look, everyone just shh! Iv'e been here before, I know what I'm doing. " " No! Fix the door the door! " " Everybody JUST SHUT UP! " Mr. Ikner turned to see that the doors had been closed and stormed inside the library for an explination.<p>

**OMG! TORI'S LEZ? TRINAS BI? AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO WEAR A TRAINING BRA? Unfortanetly I don't know the answer to that last one...but anyways, you know what to do! Click that shiny button! I have my ninjas on speed dial...**


	3. The Next Screw That Falls Out

**Before we get on with the story, I just wanted to apoligize for my puncuation and lack of skipping lines. I'm trying my best to fix that.**  
><strong>Thanks 4 understanding. Okay then, enough banter. ON WITH THE STORY!<strong>

The students heard Mr. Ikner scream " GOD DAMMINT! " before storming in and demanding an explination for why the door was closed.

" WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED? " ... " WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED? " " How are we supposed to know? Were not supposed to move right? "

Jade responded. He then turned towards Tori. " WHY? " She paused amoment before answering. " We were just sitting here, like were

supposed to. " Still not covinced, he turned towards Robbie, knowing for sure he'd get the truth out of him. " WHO CLOSED THAT DOOR? "

Robbie was about to sputter out the truth but Jade beat him to it. " I think a screw fell out of it. " " It just closed..sir.. " mumbled Trina. Cat

opened her mouth, apparently trying to say something, but a sqeak is all that came out of her mouth before she slammed her head on the

table and hid under hoodie. " She dosen't talk sir. " Offere Jade. Mr. Ikner then walks over to Jade. " Give me that screw. " " I don't have it. "

" You want me to yank you out that seat and shake it out of you? " " I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, the worlds an imperfect

place. " " GIVE IT TO ME JADE. " " Exscuse me sir, why would anyone wana steal a screw? " Questioned Tori. " Watch it! Young lady. " Jade

tuned to Tori with a curios look, but Tori just gave her a slight sneer and turned back around. Mr. Ikner grabs a chair, thinking it will

keep the door open. " The doors, way too heavy sir. " Informed Jade. Ignoring her comment he put the chair in place only to have the

door's weight conquer the chair. The teens couldn't help but snicker abit. He then looked at the magizne rack next to him and got an idea.

" Trina Rays! " Trina looked up. " Come on, lets go! Front and center! " Trina then drags herself over to help place the magazine rack in

place. " Hey how come Trina get's to get up? " Jade asks in mock offense. If she get's up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy! " " That's it, watch,

watch the magazines. " " It's out of my hands. " Tori couldn't help but smile, when Trina accidentally fell while trying to get back to the other

side of the rack. " That's very clever sir. But what if there's fire? I think violating school codes and endangering the lives of children would

be unwise at this point of your carrer. " Ok what are you doing with this? What are you doing? Get this out of here for Godsskae! " Ordered

Mr. Ikner. " Well you know the school comes equipped with fire exits on both sides of the library. " Piped up Robbie. Jade immediaty shot

him a glare to shut up. " SHOW DICK SOME RESPECT. " " Alright, come on, get back in your seat! I expected a little more from a varsity

Track Star. " Trina just stared at him, annoyance filling her eyes. He then looked up at Jade. " Your not fooling anyone Jade. The next screw

falls out, is gona be you. " " Eat, my shorts. " She whispered under her breath. " What was that? " " EAT. MY. SHORTS. " " You just bought

yourself another detention. " Ugh.. I'm crushed.. " " You just bought one more right there. " " Well I'm free the Saturday after that! Beyond

that, I'm gona have to check my calendear! " " GOOD! Because it's gona be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Just say the word.

Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! I'm doing society a favor! " " So? " " You want another one? " " YES! " " You got it! You got it!

That's another one right there pal! " " Cut it out! " Tori inerjected. Jade turned to look at her. Tori mouthed the word " Stop ". " You through? "

" Not. Even. Close. BUD! " " Good! You got one more right there. " " You really think I give a shit? " " ANOTHER. " ... " You through? " " How

many is that? " " That's seven, including the one when we first came in here, you asked Mr. Ikner here, wether he knew Barry Manaloe

raided his closet. " said Robbie. " Now it's eight!, You stay out of it. " he stated as he pointed a finger at Robbie. " Exscuse me sir it's seven. "

Robbie countered. " Shut up peewee! " Robbie shut his mouth. Mr. Ikner then formed bull horns with his fingers. " I got you Jade. For two

months, I got you. " " What can I say? I'm thrilled. " " Oh! I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to belive, you know something

Jade? You oughtta spend a little more time trying to do something with your life, and a little less time trying to impress people. You might

be better off... OKAY, THAT'S IT. I'M GONA BE RIGHT OUTSIDE THOES DOORS. THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO COME HERE, I'M CRACKING SKULLS. "

Right before Mr. Ikner closed the door, he showed his fingers in the bull horns form one more time. And right when the door clicked shut,

Jade screamed " FUCK YOU! " Mr. Ikner stood there in the hall for a sec, and let out defeated sigh and returned to his office. " ...Fuck... "

Jade muttered under here breath.

**Man...Mr. Ikner has anger issues...Oh and by the way, just to let all you guys now, there will be Jori and Trat ( Trina and Cat ) in this story,**  
><strong>just in case any of you were curious. Anywayyyssss...REVIEW! My frikin Ninja's are hogging my Wii... -_-<strong>


	4. Are You A Virgin?

**I just wanted to thank you guys for the constructive critisism and good reviews. * gets teary eyed * you guys are awsome... - cough - - cough - ok.. um.. anyways... ONTO THE STORY!**

The gang had found thier own ways to preoccupy themselves for a little bit. Jade was busy lighting her boot on fire and using it to light a

cigarette, while Tori just stare at her in awe abit. Cat was busy creating some drawing of a creepy forrest. Robbie was busy..um..well..never

mind. Trina decided to fold up a little piece of paper and flick it with her hand, prentending it was a football. Eventually all of them began

to grow tired, and ended up falling asleep in the process. About an hour later Mr. Ikner came in to find the teens fast asleep. " ...WAKE UP! "

No response. " ...Who has to go to the lavratory? " Everyone raised thier hand. After everyone had gone to the restroom, they decided to

sit up for awhile. Jade was sitting on the railing again, tearing out the pages of a book she'd found. " That's real intelligent. " Trina said

with a hint of sarcasm. " Your right.. It's wrong to destroy literature. " Jade went on as she ripped another page from the book. " It's such

fun to read.. And, Mone' really gets me going. " " Moere'. " Tori corrected. Jade then looked at her with a look of curiosity and softness.

This caused the half-latina to smile really big. " I love his work. " Robbie said just before he dodged some papers Jade threw at him, causing

the princess to giggle. Jade looks at the book for a moment before saying, " Big deal. Nothin to do when your locked in a vacancy. " " Ah, speak

for yourself. " mummbled Trina. " And do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language. " Trina looked at her for a moment

before turning to Tori. " Hey, you grounded tonight? " Tori shrugged. " I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad told me just to blow

her off. " Trina looked back at Jade for a second, recieving a " Why are you looking at me? " glare. She then turned back towards Tori. " There's

a big party at Stuby's, parents are in Europe, should be pretty wild. " " Yeah? " " Yeah. " Jade began slamming the info cards into the box

catching onto Trina's little plan. " You gona come? " Tori shrugged again. " I doubt it. " " How come? " " Well cause if I do what my mother

tells me not to do, it's just cuase she's trying to piss my off dad. " It's like this whole big monster deal, it's a total drag. It's like any minute,

divorce. " " Who do you like better? " Questioned Jade. Tori looked up. " What? " " You like your old man better than your mom? " " There

both screwed. " " No, I mean, if you had to choose between them. " Tori shrugged yet again. " I don't know. I'd probably go live with my brother.

I mean I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me, it's like they use me just to get back at eachother. " " HA! " Came from Cat's

vocie, which cause Tori to turn around and look at her with shock, Jade to just stare at her, Trina to smile abit, and Robbie to just give a

baiscally confused look. She puffed some air out of her mouth to move a piece of her hair out of the way. " Shut up! " Was Tori's response.

" Your just feeling sorry for yourself. " Interjected Trina. " Yeah well if i didn't, nobody else would! " exclaimed Tori in offense. " Ah, your

breaking my heart. " " Sporty? " " What? " Jade bounced off the railing. " You get along with your parents? " " Well if I say yes, then I'm an

idiot right? " Jade is now standing eye to eye with Trina. " Your an idiot anyways. But if you say you get along with your parents, well your

a liar to. " Jade trailed off walking away. Tori couldn't help the small smile that form on her face, due to the fact that someone was actually

defending her when it came to that matter for once. Trina, though was fuming inside and didn't wana let her get away with her little

comment. She walks up behind Jade and shoves her. " You know something dyke? If we weren't in school right now I'd waste you. " " Can

you hear this? " Jade asked while pointing her middle finger down. " You want me to turn it up? " She asked as she gave Trina the finger.

Robbie decided he should stop this before it gets out of control so he steps in between the two girls. " H-hey come on girl, I mean, I- I don't

get along with my parents either, I mean I don't " he stopped for a second due to the fact of Trina shoving him out of the way. " I don't like

my parents either, I mean thier idea of parental compassion is this...wacko.. " " Dork. " Responded Jade. " Yeah? " " You are a parents wet

dream ok? " She said as she patted him roughlly, forcing him to sit down. " Well that's the problem. " " Look, I can see you getting all bunged

up about them making you wear these kind of colthes, but face it. Your a neo-maxi zoon dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't

out making yourself a better citizen? " " Why do you have to insult everyone? " Asked an annoyed Trina. Jade let a fustrated sigh out. " I'm

being honest, asshole. I would expect you, to know the difference. " " Yeah well he's got a name. " " Yeah? " Yeah. " Trina turns her head towards

Robbie. " What's your name? " " Robbie. " " See? " " My condolences. " Jade states as she walks over to look at Tori. " What's your name

princess. Tori hesitates a moment then answers. " Tori. " " Tori? " " Tori, It's a family name. " " Ah, it's a fat girls name. " " Oh thank you. "

" Your welcome. " " I"M NOT FAT. " " Well not now, but I can see your really pushing maximum density. See I don't know if you know this, but

there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and there are fat people that were once thin and then became

fat. Oh.. I could only imagine the pain your putting that chair through right now.. " Jade trailed off with a chuckle. Tori galred at her and gave

her the finger. " Oh.. I'm seeing finger gestures from such a PRESTINE, girl. " " I'm not that prestine.. " Jade crouched down to her level.

" Are you a virgin? " Tori opened her mouth to speak but then closed it to glare at the girl. " I'll bet you a million dollars, that you are.. What's

in the suspense? Is it gona be a, white, wedding? " " WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP- " " Have you ever kissed a girl on the mouth? " No

response. " Have you ever been felt up, over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in? " Tori tried to

tell her off, but came out with a weak whisper. " Do you want me to puke?... " Jade had a smirk on her face so big it burned. " Over the

panties...no bra, calvins in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night. " Trina then decided to speak up. " Leave her alone. " Jade

looked over at Trina, then back at Tori. Trina then got up and satrted walking towards Jade and Tori. " I said leave her alone! " Jade smirk

turned into a challenging glare. " You gona make me? " " ..Yeah.. " Jade then stepped over the tabel and was once again eye to eye with Trina.

" You and how many of your friends? " Challenged Jade. " Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hiting you, you hiting the floor, any time

your ready pal. " Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes then lightly slapped Trina, only to be taken down within two seconds by the Track Star.

" I don't wana get into this with you sporty. " Trina got up but not before shoving the punk to the gorund. " Why not? " Jade shot up faster

than a Jack-In-The-Box. " Cause I'd kill you. " She began to back up and shove her hands in her pockets. " It's real simple. I'd kill you, then

your fucki'n parents would sue me and I don't care enough about you to boner. " Trina turned to sit back down. " Chicken shit. " She mumbled,

before jade pulled a switch blade out of her pocket. Trina stared at her abit taken aback. Jade then turned the blade around and shoved it

into the chair, trying to prove a point. This only fustrated Trina more. " Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her. You don't look at her. "

Trina went on while Cat took the blade out of the chair and kept it too herself. " And you don't even think about her! You understand me? "

" .. I'm trying to help her. " Tori looked down, contemplating on wether that satement was true or not.

**How are you liking it so far? Please tell me. I NEED TO KNOW! Click that review button! I love my ninja's and all, but when they start raiding my fridge, THAT.. IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE.**


	5. Do I Stutter?

**I just wanted to let you freaks and wierdos now that iv'e been getting my homework done super early to try update daily. BE THANKFUL!**  
><strong>Haha. Just Joshin. Just Joshin. I know you guys aren't freaks and wierdos...mostly...:p anyways, NO MORE BANTER! TO THE STORY.<strong>

Another hour had passed, until the teens looked up from thier seats to see the janitor Carl come in to pick up the trash from the back

room. " Hey Robbie. " Said Carl. Robbie smiled abit at him, but then instantly looked down due to embarresment. " Your dad work here? "

Jade asked in amusment. Robbie tried to shoot her a mean glare, but ended up failing. " Hey Carl, can I ask you a question? " asked Jade.

" Sure. " " How does one become a janitor? " " You wana be a janitor? " " No, I just wana know how one becomes a janitor because Trina

here is considering going into the custodial arts. " " Oh really? " Carl asked unamused. Trina simply looked down, while Jade was looking

at her with a much to big smirk on her face. " You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Mabey so.. But following a broom around

after shitheads like you for the past years, I've learned afew things. I read your letters, I go through your lockers, I listen to your conversations,

you don't know that. I am the eyes and ears of this constitution my friends. " Carl looks at his watch, then the library clock to give the teens

some news. " By the way that clocks twenty minutes fast. " He says before leaving the library. Everyone except for Jade is going " What? "

or " Huh? ", while she has the biggest smile on her face, just caused by her favorite janitor. Another thirty minutes passes and it's time

for lunch. Mr. Ikner comes in to tell the teens so. " Alright ladies, thats thirty minutes for lunch. " In here? " Questions Trina. " Here. "

" Well I think the cafeteria would be a more sutibale place for us to eat sir. " " Well I don't care what you think Trina. " " Uh dick? " Responds

Jade. " Exscuse me. Rich. Will milk be made available to us? " " Were extremly thirsty sir. " Responds Trina. " I have a really low tolerance

for dehydratinon. " Tori interjects. " Iv'e seen here dehydrate sir. It's pretty gross. " " Realx. I'll get it. " Jade states as hse begins to sit up.

" AH. AH. AH. Grab some wood there bub. What do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm gona have you roaming these halls? "

Jade simply nods feighing innocence. " You. " Mr. Ikner states as he point towards Trina. He then looks at Tori, but then he point his finger

towards Cat. " And you. Hey, what, whats her name? Wake, Wake her up! Hey come on missy! This is no rest home! " Cat gives him a hard

glare before getting up and following Trina out into the hall to go find the teacher's lounge. " So what's your poison? " Asks Trina. No

response. " What do you drink? " Again, no response. " ..Okay, forget I asked. " Cat suddenly speaks up. " Voddka. " Trina turns towards

the girl. " Voddka? When do you drink Voddka? " " Whenever. " " Alot? " " Tons. " " Is that why your here today? Why are you here today? "

" Why are you here? " Cat quickly counters. Trina hesitates before backing up into a wall and leaning agains it. " Um. I'm here today cause

my mom dosen't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently, cause the coach thinks I'm a winner. I don't win cause I want to.

I do because I got speed, and strength, kinda like a race horse. " " Yeah...That's very interesting.. " Trina nods in response. " Now why don't

you tell me why your really here? " Trina sighs. " Forget it.. " Back at the library Jade, Tori and Robbie are sitting around while Jade's looking

at some medical book. " Tori? Wana see a girl with elaphintites of the boobs? Pretty tasty. " " No thank you.. " " How do you think she rides

a bike? " Tori galres at the question. " Oh hey, Tori? Would you ever consider dating a girl like this? " " Can't you just leave me alone? "

" If she had a great personality, was a good dancer, but you'd probably have to ride in the back of her car, cause her boobs would ride

shotgun. " Tori lets out a fustrated sigh. " You know what I wish I was doing right now? " " Oh, watch what you say. Robbie here's a cherry. "

" A cherry? " Robbie asks completely offended. " I wish I was on a plane..to France.. " Mummbled Tori. " I'm not a cherry. " Whispered Robbie.

" When have you ever gotten laid? " " .. Iv'e laid lots of times! " " Name. One. " " ... She lives in Canada. Met her at Niagra Falls. You wouldn't

know her. " " Ever lay anyone around here? " Robbie then motions towards Tori. " Oh! You and Tori did it? " Tori immediatly looked at the

punk and the nerd. " What are you talking about? " " Uh, nothing. Uh, just drop it, we'll talk about it later. " " No drop what? What are you

talking about? " " Well Robbie's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area, that presently he and you

are riding the hobby horse. " " You little pig.. " " No i'm not! Jade said I was a cherry, thats it, that's all that was said. " " Well the what were

you motioning to Tori for? " " .. You know I didn't appreciate this, very much Robbie. " She is lying. " " Oh? You weren't motioning to Tori? "

" You know she's lying right? " " Were you or were you not motioning to Tori? " " ..Well yea..but..it was only...it was only cause I didn't want

her to know that I was a virgin... " Jade looks up at him. " Exscuse me for being a virgin, sorry! " " Why didn't you want me to know that your

a virgin? " Asked Tori. " Cause it's private business, okay? It's my personal, private business. " " Well Robbie it dosen't sound like your

doing any business. " Countered Jade. Tori then speaks up. " I think it's ok for a guy or girl to be a virgin. " Jade looks up at Tori. " You do? "

Questions Robbie. Tori looks at Jade, then back up at Robbie and smile and nods her head. About ten minutes later Cat and Trina returned

from the teacher's lounge with soda for everyone. " What's in there? " Jade questioned, wondering what the princess had brought for lunch.

" Guess? Where's your lunch? " Tori responded. " Your wearing it. " Jade answered with a smirk. " .. Your nasueating.. " Jade simply rolled

her eyes and threw a can of Coke to Cat. Tori had taken out a little wooden box containing sushi, and then pulled out a container of soy

sauce and began pouring it into the box. " What's that? " Asked Jade. " Sushi. " Tori stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

It took a few moments for Jade to respond. " Sushi? " Tori couldn't help but giggle abit. " Raw fish, white rice, and uh seaweed. " Trina and

Robbie both had questioning looks on thier faces. Jad had the same expression as well. " ...You won't accept a girl's tounge in your mouth

and your gona eat that? " " Can I eat? " Asked an annoyed Tori. " .. I don't know. Give it a try. " Tori began to eat her sushi, while next to her

Trina got out her lunch. Well lunch wouldn't be the exact word for what she pulled out. The athlete pulled out a little plastic baggie, containing

nothing more than afew pieces of cellery, and afew baby carrots. Tori and Jade both gave her a confused look. Trina noticed this and turned

to them. " What's your problem? " She chuckled. Cat was busy making her own lunch. Again, not exactly the word you use. She had brought

a sandwhich her mother packed her. She took off the meat and threw it to the ceieling, leaving only swiss cheese and a hint of jelly. She then

took some pixie sticks and poured the powder on to the sandwhich. Robbie, Jade, and Trina were all watching her make her odd sandwhich.

Cat then took some cap'n crunch cereal and also put it on the sandwhich. She finally put the two pieces of bread together and smushed

the cereal between the two pieces of bread. She took a big bite out of her sandwhich, while the other's simply turned around and tried

to pretend they never saw that. Jade then sat down next to Robbie, snatching his lunch away. " What are we having? " " Uh.. It's just your

standard lunch I guess. " She then pulled out a thermaus. " Milk? " " Soup.. " When Robbie tried to get his lunch back, Jade smacked his

hand, causing him to recoil. She then pulled out a juice box. " ..That's apple juice.. " " I can read... " " PB&J with the crusts cut off.. Well Robbie,

this a very nutrtious meal. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers? " " No..Mr. Shappiro.. " " Oh!.. " Jade then

stood up. " Here's my impression, of life, at big Rob's house. " Jade then changed her vocie to a happy father and a happy son. " SON? Yeah dad?

HOW'S YOUR DAY PAL? GREAT DAD! HOW'D YOU LIKE TO GO FISHING THIS WEEKEND? * GASP * GREAT DAD! BUT I'VE GOT HOMEWORK..

THAT'S ALRIGHT SON, YOU CAN DO IT, ON THE BOAT! GEE! " Trina and Tori couldn't help but smile, but Trina's smile suddenly faltered.

" Dear..Isin't our son swell? Yes dear. Isin't life swell? Oh! Oh!... " Jade then punched the air on her left and kissing it. " BOOSH! " As Jade

began to re-take her seat, Trina got curious. " Alright..What about your family? " " Oh mine? " " Yeah. " " It's real easy. " Jade then get's up

and changes her voice to some drunk, abusive dad like voice. " Stupid, worthless, no-good, Goddamn free loadi'n son of a bitch, retarted,

knowitall asshole jerk!. " Her voice then changed to a bored mother. " You forgot lazy, ugly, and disrespec-SHUT UP BITCH! GO FIX ME A

TURKEY POT PIE. What about you dad? Fuck you. No dad what about you? FUCK YOU! NO DAD! WHAT ABOUT YOU? FUCK! YOU! " She then

punches the air and then swings her head back, as if she just got hit. Tori has a sad, and horrified face on. " Is that for real? " Robbie manages

to stutter out. " You wana come over some time? " " That's bullshit, it's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it. " States Trina.

" You don't beleive me? " " No. " " NO? " " Did I stutter? " Jade then walks up to Trina and rolls up her sleeve. " You beleive this? " Trina and Tori

both look at her arm to find a scar...that looked about the size of a cigar... When Tori saw the mark, she immediatly looked down. " Looks

about the size of a cigar. DO. I. STUTTER? " She askes, firmly. " See this is what you get in my house, when you spill paint in the garage. "

Jade then begins to back up. " See I don't think..THAT I NEED TO SIT WITH YOU FUCKIN. DILDOS ANYMORE. OKAY? " Jade the screams and

shoves some books of a book post and climbs the stair railing and sit's herself down on the second floor of the library, letting out an extremly

fustrated sigh. Cat then looks at Trina as if she had just stabbed Jade when she was down. Tori had cold expression on her face and finally

whispered, " ...You shouldn't have said that... " " Well how did I know? I mean she lies about everything anyways. " Responds Trina.

**THAT'S RIGHT TRINA! FEEL BAD! You know what to do! REVIEW!**


	6. Being Bad Feels Pretty Good Huh?

**Hola, muchachas and muchachos! Sorry for the wait. Chemistry and I, DO NOT MIX. But, anyways, here you go!**

Mr. Ikner had an orange jammed in his mouth and was getting ready to pour himself some coffe. But all the coffe ended up coming out

of the thermous and spilling all over hid desk. " ...Oh shit.. " He whispered. He grumbeled to himself, while he went off to go het himself

cleaned up. Right after he passed the library doors, Jade's head popped out to make sure the coast was clear, then she started walking

out, along with the rest of the gang. " How do you now where Ikner went? " Questioned Tori. " I don't " Responded Jade. " Well then how

do you know when he'll be back? " Asked Tori. " I don't " Jade repeated. Jade then turns to Tori. " Being bad feels pretty good, huh? " Tori

simply stares at the girl and continues to follow her. " What's the point of going to Jade's locker? " Wonders Robbie. " Beats me. " States

Trina. " This is so stupid. Why are we risking getting caught? " " I don't know. " " So then what are we doing? " You ask me one more

question and I'm beating the shit out of you. " Trina says simply, but also out of annoyance. " Sorry.. " Robbie mutters. They finally get to

Jade's locker, which is set up in a very..juvenile way. Trina decides to comment on the mess in her locker. " Slob.. " " My maids on vacation. "

Jade states simply. She then begins to unroll abunch of paper bags, which start to become smaller and smaller, finally revealing a small

baggie, with green contents inside. Robbie sniffs the bag and is shocked. " Drugs! " He exclaims. " Screw that Jade put it back. " Trina says

firmness. " Drugs.. " Robbie repeats in disbelife. " That girl has marijuana...That was marijuana. " " Shut up dick.. " Trina whisperes.

Robbie then looks at Cat. " Do you approve of this? " Cat says nothing, which causes Robbie to sigh and follow the others. Cat continues

to follow as well, but not before jacking Jade's bottom locker lock, and stuffing it her bag. " We'll cross through the lab, then double back. "

Jade says. " You better be right. If Ikner cuts us off it's your fault asshole. " Trina states. " What'd she say? Where are we going? " Questions

Robbie. The gang then sees Ikner and they run for it. They spend the next 15 minutes trying to find there way back to the library before

they get caught. Jade then comes to a halt. " Wait! Wait hold it! We, We have to go through the cafetria. " " No the activities hall. " Counters

Trina. " Hey, you don't know what your talking about. " " No, you don't know what your talking about! Now were through listening to you.

Were going this way. You go where you want metal head. " Trina sneers before turning to run the other way with the others. Jade gives up

and just decides to follow. When they finally make it to the cafetria they find it locked up. " Shit! " Shouts Trina. " Great idea Jaga. " Jade

states sarcasticlly. " Fuck you! " " Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Jade? " Tori scolds towards Trina. " Were dead. " States Robbie. " No..

Just me. " Says Jade. " What do you mean? " Questions Robbie. " Get back to the library. And keep this on you! " Jade states firmly while

shoving the drugs down Robbie's pants. Jade then begins to run and shout some Ranger anthem. Mr. Ikner begins to hear her voice and

realizes what's happened. " That son of a bitch! " He whisperes to himself. After about 5 minutes, Mr. Ikner hears something in the gym.

" AHHH! THREE. TWO. ONE. " Jade then does a slam dunk with a basketball and shouts in victory. " JADE! JADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

WHAT IS THIS? " " " Oh hi! " Jade states as if there was nothing wrong in the world. " Out! Jade, that's it! It's over! " " Don't you wana hear

my excuse? " " Out! " " I'm thinki'n of tryi'n out for a scholarship. " " Give me the ball Jade.. Give me that ball. " Jade pretends to hurl it at

him twice, then ends up just rolling the ball towards him, causing him to kick it at her. She dodged it. She gets her stuff, then her and Mr.

Ikner head back to the library. Mr. Ikner shoves her and says: " Get your stuff. Let's go. " He then turns to the other teens. " Mrs. Wise girl

here has taken it upon herself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, your going to be without her services for the rest of the

day. " " B-o-o, H-o-o. " Jade says. " Everything's a big joke huh Jade? The false alarm you pulled Friday, false alarms are real funny! " He states

with sarcasm. " What if your home, what if your family- " He cuts himself short, thinking she probably dosen't even care about her family.

" What if your dope, was on fire? " " Impossible sir. It's in Shappiros underware. " She simply states. Robbie then places a horrified look

on his face, thinking he'd been caught, but Mr. Ikner didn't notice it, because he was to busy hearing Trina chuckle at Jade's statement.

" What you think she's funny? You think this is cute? You think she's bitchin'? Is that it? " Trina shrugs. " Let me tell you something. Look

at her. She's a bum. You wana see seomething funny? You go visit Jade West in five years! You'll see how God damn funny she is. " He then

walks over to Jade. " What's the matter Jade? You gona cry? " Jade simply turns her head away from him. " Lets go.. " " HEY, KEEP YOUR

FUCKIN HANDS OFF ME!...I expect better manners from you Dick. " Jade then takes her sunglasses out of her shirt pocket and hands them

to Trina. " For better hallway vision. " She tells Trina before giving her a pat on the back. While walking out of the library, Jade shoves most

of the items off the Library counter and slams the door in Mr. Ikner's face. They both are now in a closet, Jade sitting on the floor. " That's

the last time Jade. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids do you hear me? I make 31,000 dollars a year, and

I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you. But some day man, someday, when your out of here and you've forgotten all about

this place, and they've forgotten all about you and your wrapped up in your own pothetic life, I am gona be there. " Jade then turns to him

wondering what he means. " That's right. And I'm gona kick the living shit out of you. I'm gona knock your ass in the dirt. " Jade then has

a freaked out expression on her face. " .. You threating me? " She asks. " What are you gona do about it? You think anybody is gona belive

you? You think anyone is gona take your word, over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy.

Your a lying sack of shit. And everyone knows it. " Hey come on! Get on your feet girl! I wana know how tough you are! I wana know! Come

on, I'll give you the first swing. Right here. Come on. Come on. Just take a shot! I just need one swing... " He opens his eyes to horrified

looking Jade. " That's what I thought. Your a gutless turd. " Jade just looks down trying to process what just happened. Mr. Ikner closes the

door and locks it.

**Man... Mr. Ikner really needs to see a therapist...Oh well...You know what to do! Review! Pleaaasssseeeeeee!**


	7. What's The Deal?

**Look at me updating all early! How awsome am I? ... I SAID HOW AWSOME AM I? Haha. Just Kidding. NO MORE BANTER! ON WITH THE STORY!**

After locking Jade in the closet, Mr. Ikner heads to the Facalty Restroom. But while he's in there, he has no idea that a certain delinquient

has climed up to the ceiling, into the vent area, and making her way back to the library. Jade decides to humor herself while trying to be

as careful as possible. " Naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm, and a two-foot salami under the other. She lays the

poodle on the table; Bartender says, " I guess you won't be needing a drink? ", Naked lady says- " Suddenly the structure beneath her

weakens, and she ends up falling to the 2nd floor of the library. " OH SHIT! " Mr. Ikner hears the commotion. " JESEUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY. "

Jade then walks towards the teens who are giving her looks of something along the lines of , " How the hell are you here? ". Jade simply

responds: " Forgot my pencil. " And heads to get it. When all of a sudden they hear Mr. Ikner coming in. Jade hides under Tori and Trina's

table. Mr. Ikner comes in sprinting. " What in God's name is going on here? " The teens just shrug. " What was that rucus? " " Uh what

rucus? " Asks Trina. " I was just in my office and I heard a rucus. " " Could you describe the rucus sir? " Offers Robbie. " Watch you tounge

you man, WATCH IT. " Jade tries to get up but ends up hitting her head on the table and Trina covers her groan in pain with a tapping of

the table. The other's also try to cover it up by making random noises. " What is this? What is that? What, What is that noise? " Jade then

notices that Tori is wearing a skirt, and becomes...curious. " What noise? " Questions Trina again. Tori then decides to speak up, unaware

of the girl lurking towards her center. " Really sir there wasn't any noiiissee-.. " She then gasps, feeling Jade between her legs, closing

them to try and get her out of her location. When she does this, Jade screams in pain, but the others quickly think of a way to cover it up

by coughing out loud, while Tori is trying to kick Jade in the stomach out of anger. They finally falter with the coughing. " That noise? Was

that the noise you were talking about? " Asks Tori. " No it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now I may not have caught you

in the act, but you can bet I will. " Cat then decides to cough a little bit just to irk his nerves. He then looks over at Cat. " You make book on

that missy. " She simply smiles innocently. He then directs his attention back to Tori. " And you! I will not be made a fool of! " When he turns

to leave, they notice that the paper seat covering form the restroom is still tucked into the back of his pants. When the door closes, Trina,

Robbie, and Cat begin to burst into laughter, while Tori still has a glare on her face, not forgetting what the punk girl had tried to do.

When Jade came out from under the table, Tori began smacking her back, violently while the other's were still laughing. " It was an accident. "

Jade claims. " Your an asshole. " Is what Tori responds. " ...Sue me. " Jade states simply. She then walks over to Robbie. " So Ahab, Can I

have my duvage? " Robbie then unbottoned and unzipped his pants, and pulled out the drugs and handed them to to Jade. " Yo wastedoid!

Your not gona blaze up in here! " Trina stated. Jade simply keeps on walking. Tori looks down, then over at Trina. Trina shakes her head

knowing exatcly what Tori was really menatlly asking her. Tori looks down again, then stands up, and goes after Jade. Robbie looks back

over at Tori and watches her follow Jade; He twiddles his thumbs and looks over at Trina, mentally asking the same question. Trina shakes

her head again. Robbie nods, looks back, then looks at Trina again and mouths " A little bit? " Trina then mouths " I'm doing that. " Robbie

makes a decision and gets up to go over and blaze up with Tori and Jade; On the way he fixed his pants. Trina shakes her head, looks down

for a minute, shakes her head again and whispers, " Shit... " Before getting up and joining the other three. Cat simply stays where she is,

and watches as her fellow classmates get high. Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Trina were completley buzzed. Robbie was wearing Jades sunglasses,

and Tori was struggling with her first blow, but she evntually got the hang of it. " Chicks. Can not holy smoke. That's what it is. " Robbie

says in some wierd, buzzed out voice. Jade laughs at his higness, and then looks over at Tori, and smirks abit. Tori then begins to let the

drugs talk for her. " Do you know how popular I am? I am so popualr! Everybody loves me so much at this school. " Tori giggles. " Poor baby. "

Jade whisperes, jokingly. Robbie then motions for a high-five from Jade and she ends up smacking his face instead, causing him to fall

backwards off the couch, also causing Tori laugh. Trina then comes out of the foreign language classroom still smoking her pot, but then

drops it immediatly and begins running all over the library, punching the air, jumping over bookcases, ect. She then goes back in the classroom,

closes the door, and screams at the top of her lungs causing the glass to completely shatter. Cat simply stares at the girl. Meanwhile, Mr.

Ikner is down in the basement files, looking through thing he really shouldn't be. " Mr...Oh, Mr. Tereny. A history of slight mental illness. "

He didn't even notice Carl come in. " No wonder he's so fucked up.. " " Afternoon Dick. " States Carl making himself present. " Hey Carl. How

you doing? " He asks, hoping he didn't see him looking through the confedential files. " Good. " " Good. What's up? " " Not much. " " Mhm. "

" What's happeninig? What are you doing in the basement files? " " Oh nothing here..Just doin..A little homework here. " " Homework huh? "

" Yeah! " " Confedential files, huh? " " Well, look Carl this is a highly sensitve area and I-I tell you something. Certain people would be very

very embbaressed...I would really appreciate it if, if, if, if, if this could be something, we keep between us. " Carl then sighs. " What are you

gona do for me man? " " Well, what would you like? " " Got 50 Bucks? " " What? " " 50 BUCKS. " He repeats firmly. Back at the library, the teens

have finally come down from there high. " No, no, no man.. You got a middle name? " Trina asks Robbie. " Yeah, guess. " " Uhh- " " Your

middle name is Ralf! As in puke.. " States Cat out of no where. Trina and Robbie turn towards the girl. " Your birthdate's March 12th, your

5'9 1/2, you weigh 130 llbs., and your social security number is, 049380913. " She states with a satisfied smile on her face. " Wow..Are you

phycic? " Asks Trina. " No. " " Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me? " Cat reaches into her sweater and pulls out

a wallet. " I stole your wallet.. " " Give it to me. " No... " " GIVE It. " She throws it at him. " This is great your a theif to! " " I'm not a theif. "

" Multi-talented.. " Robbie says out of sarcasm. " What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot. " " A what? " Trina chuckles. " He's

got a nudy picture in there, I saw it, it's perverted. " " Alright, lets see it. " Jade and Tori are sitting on the other side of the small area.

Jade is brushing her teeth with her mini toothbrush, while using Tori's mirror as well. Tori is busy looking through Jades wallet. She then

gets curious about the pictures. " Are all these your girlfriends? " Tori asks. " Some of them. " " What about the others? " " Well, some I consider

my girlfriends, and some I just consider. " " Consider what? " " Wether or not, I wana hang out with them. " " You don't belive in just one girl,

one girl? " " Do you? " " Yeah. It's the way it should be. " " Well not for me.. " " Why not? " Jade tries to change the subject. " Hey, how come

you got so much shit in your purse? " " How come you have so many girls? " Tori counters. " I asked you first. " Jade counters back. Tori

shrugs. " I don't know, I guess I never throw anything away. " Jade then sits up a bit. " Neither do I. " Tori's eyes widen just a little bit,

realizing what she meant. " .. Oh.. " Back with Trina, Robbie and Cat, Trina and Robbie are looking through eachothers wallets. " This is

the work fake I.D. Iv'e ever seen. You realize you made yourself 68? " Trina states. Robbie chuckles. " Yeah. I goofed it. " " What do you need

a fake I.D. for? " " So I can vote. " " You wana see what's in my bag? " Asks Cat. The two teens both say " No. " in unison. Cat gives them a hard

stare, before dumping all of the contents of her bag onto the couch. They stare at the pile of stuff wide-eyed. " Holy shit.. " Whispers Trina.

" What is all that stuff? " Asks Trina. " Do you always keep this much shit in your bag? " Asks Robbie. " Yeah...I always carry this. much. shit.

in my bag. You never know when you might have to jam. " Responds Cat. " Are you gona be like a shopping bag lady? You know, sit in ally-ways,

talk to buildings, wear mens shoes, and that kind of thing? " Asks Robbie. " I'll do what I have to do. " " ..Well, why do you have to anything? "

" My home life...is un. Satisfying. " " So your saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of these Chicago streets just because your

homelife is unsatisfying? " " I don't have to run away and live in the street. I can runaway...and I can go to the ocean, I can go to the country,

I can go to the mountains, I could go to Israiel, Africa,...Afghanistan.. " Robbie just stares at her for a second before leaning towards Trina.

" Trina you wana get in on this? Cat here says, she wants to run away, because her home life, is unsatisfying. " Trina then looks up at Cat.

" Well everyone's home life is unsatisfying. And if it wasn't, people would live with thier parents forever. " " Yeah yeah, I understand but, I

think her's goes beyond, what.. you know, people like you and me, consider normal unsatisfying. " Never mind. Forget it. Everything's cool. "

States Cat. " What's the deal? " Asks Trina. " No..There's no deal Sporty. Forget it. Leave me alone. " Cat states with a dark tone. " Wait a minute.

... Now your carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wana run away... or you want people to think you wana run away. "

" Eat. SHIT. " Cat says harshly before getting up and walking away. " The girl is an island herslef, okay? " Says Robbie. Trina throws the

sunglasses at Robbie and walks up to Cat. " Hey... You wana talk? " " No. " " Why not? " " Go away. " " Where do you want me to go? " " GO AWAY! "

Trina begins to turn to walk away, but the Cat speaks up. " You have problems. " " Oh I have problems? " " You do everything everyone ever

tells you to do! That. Is a problem! " " Okay fine. But I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite people into my problems ! " Cat

stares at her for a moment. " Did I?...So what's wrong?...What is it?...Is it bad?...Real bad?...Parents?... " Cat stares at her for a while before

answering. " ... Yeah... " Trina nods. " What do they do to you?... " Again, Cat stares. " ...They ignore me... " Trina nods again. " Yeah...Yeah... "

Back in Carl's office, he and Mr. Ikner are having a beer and a talk. " What'd you wana be when you were young? " Asked Mr. Ikner. " When

I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lenon. " " ...Carl don't be a goof. I'm trying to make a serious point here. Carl Ive, been teaching, for 22 years.

And each year, these kids get more and more arrogant. " " Aw, bullshit man. Come on Ikner, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took

a teaching position, cause you thought it'd be fun right? Thought you could have summer vacations off? Then you found out it was actual

work. That really bummed you out. " " These kids turned on me...They think I'm a big fucki'n joke. " " Come on, Listen Ike, If you were 16,

what would you think of you, huh? " " Hey Carl. You think I give one ratsass about what these kids think of me? " Carls nods. " Yes I do. "

" You think about this. When you get old, these kids. When I get old. They're gona be running the country. Now this is the thought that

wakes me up in the middle of the night. That when I get older, these kids are gona take care of me. " " ..I wouldn't count on it.. "

**I wouldn't count on it either... Anyways...Blah, Blah, I will send the ninjas...Blah, Blah, Blah... Review.. Pleassseeeeeeeee! * Puppy Dog Eyes ***


	8. Are We Gona Be Like Our Parents?

**This is definatlly my favorite chapter because it's pretty much the climax of the movie. Anyways...**  
><strong>I don't own Victorious or The Breakfast Club, but I f I did...well..lets not go into detail...Ok, NO MORE BANTER! TO THE STORY!<strong>

Back at the library, the teens are all sitting with eachother, asking eachother random questions. " What

would I do for a million bucks? " Questions Trina. " I guess I'd do as little as I had to. " " That's boring. "

states Tori. " Well how am I supposed to answer? " " The idea is to search your mind for the absolute

limit. Like umm... Would you drive to school naked? " Trina chuckles. " Uhm..Would I have to get out

of the car? " " Of course. " " In the spring or winter? " " Dosen't matter. Spring. " " In front of the school

or in the back of the school? " " Either one. " " Yes. " " I'd do that. " States Cat. " I'll do anything sexual,

I don't need a million dollars to do it either. " Tori rolls her eyes at the girl. " Your lying. " " I already have.

Iv'e done just about everything there is, except afew things that are illegal. I'm an infomaniac. " Tori

narrows her eyes at the girl and rolls them again. " Lie. " " Are your parents aware of this? " Asks

Robbie. " The only person I told was my shrink. " " What did he do when you told him? " Asked Trina.

"...He nailed me.. " " ... Very nice... " Responds Tori with a bit of a disturbed tone. " I don't think from a legal stand point , what

he did can be consumed as rape, since I paid him. " " He's an adult! " " Yeah...He's married to.. " " Ugh..

Do you have any idea how completely gross that is? " " Well the first few times- " " The first few times?

You mean he did it more than once? " " Sure. " " Are you crazy? " " Obviously she's crazy if she's

screwing her shrink. " States Robbie. Tori simply stares at the girl in utter shock. " Have you ever

done it? " Tori is about to speak, but then realizes what the question is and quickly tries to come up

with a response. She rolls her eyes yet again. " I don't even have a phyciatrist. " She states like a true

princess. " Have you ever done it, with a normal person? " " You know, didn't we already cover this? "

" You never answered the question. " Interjects Jade. " Look, I'm not gona discuss my private life with

total strangers. " " It's kind of a double-edge sword, isin't it? " Ask Cat. " A what? " " Well if you say you

haven't, your a prude, but if you say you have, your a slut. It's a trap. You want to, but you can't, and

when you did, you wish you didn't, right? " " Wrong. " " Or, are you a tease? " Trina then speaks up.

" She's a tease. " " Oh, sure why don't you just forget it! " " Oh come on. Your a tease and you know it,

all girls are teases. " " She's only a tease, if what she does gets you hot. " Says Jade. " I don't do anything! "

" That's why, your a tease. " States Cat. " Okay, let me ask you afew questions. " I already told you

everything! " " No. Dosen't it bother you to sleep around without being in love, I mean don't you want

any respect? " " I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me. " " It's not the

difference I hope. " Tori mutterrs. " Face it. Your a tease. " Says Jade. " I'm not a tease! " " Sure you are.

Sex is your weapon, you said it yourself. You use it, to get respect. " " No I never said that. She twisted

my words around. " " What do you use it for then? " " I don't use it period! " " Oh, are you medicaly

frigid, or is it phycological? " " I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into the mouth! "

" Well id you'd just answer the question.. " " Why don't you just answer it? " " Yeah it's just one question. "

" NO! I NEVER DID IT! " Tori shouts. They all stare at her for a second, then she merely rolls her eyes and let's out a fustrated sigh. " I never

did it either. " Cat states. Tori turns her head quicker then a spinning top towards the girl. " I'm not an imfomaniac..I'm a cumpulsive liar. "

Robbie the turns his head towards the girl in bewliderment. " YOU, ARE SUCH A BITCH! " Tori shouts. " YOU DID THAT JUST TO FUCK ME

OVER. " " I would do it though. If you love someone, it's ok. " " God..I can't belive you, your so wierd..you don't say anything all day, then when

you open your mouth, you lay all these trmendous lies on me! " " Your just pissed off that she got you to admit something you didn't wana

admit. " States Trina. " Ok fine. But it dosen't make it any less bizzare. " " What's bizzare? I mean were all pretty bizzare. Some of us are

just better at hiding it. " " How are you bizzare? " Trina then looks down. Cat speaks up. " She can't think for herslef. " Trina nods. " She's

right. " " Do you guys know what uh, what I did to get in here? " Everyone shakes there heads. " I taped, Ronda terrys buns together. "

Tori chuckles. " That was you? " Asks robbie. " Yeah, you know her? " " .. Yeah, I know her. " " Well then you know hairy she is right? "

Jade smiles at the comment. " Well when they pulled the tape off, most of her hair came off, and some skin to.. " " Oh my God.. " Whisperes

Tori. " And the bizzare thing is..I did it for my mom... " " I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted her to think I was cool. " " She's always

going off about, you know when she was in school. All the wild things she used to do. " " And I had the feeling that she was dissaponted

that I never cut loose on anyone one right? " " So..So I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my leg, and Ronda's undressing

acouple lockers down from me...And...She's...She's kinda skinny..weak.. " " And I started thinking about..my mother..about her attitude,

about weakness...And the next thing I knew..I jumped on top of her and started wailing on her...My friends, they just laughed and cheered

me on... " " And afterwords...when I was sitting in Ikner's office...All I could think about...was Ronda's mother..and Ronda having to go

home...and...and explained what happened to her...And...the humiliation...the fucking humiliation she musti've felt... " " It must have

been unreal...I..I mean, how do you apolagize for something like that?... " " There's no way...And it's all because of me and my mom... "

" God I fucking hate her... " Trina went on, beginning to break down as the other's listened with serious looks on thier faces. " She's like...

She's like this mindless machine, that I can't even relate to anymore... " " Trina! You've got to be number one!...I won't tolerate any losers

in this family! You intensity is for shit! WIN! WIN! WIN!... You son of a bitch... " " You know sometimes...I wish my legs would give...then

I wouldn't be able to run anymore...then she could forget all about me.. " Jade decided to speak up to ease the silent tension. " I think your

mom and my old man, should get together and go have some coffe.. " Trina chuckled alittle. Robbie then speaks up. " It's like me, you know

with my grades.. " Everyone turns to listen. " Like..when I step outside my self kind of...and when I look in at myself, you know...and I see

me...I don't like what I see...I really don't. " Tori then gives a concerned look. " What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself? " She

asks in a concerned voice. " Because I'm stupid...because I'm failing shop. " Jade is then all of a sudden more intrested in listening to the

nerd. " We had this assignment, you know, to make this um, seramic elephant. And um, we had eight weeks to do it then, we were supposed

to..it was like a lamp. And you know when you pull the, the trunk..the light was supposed to go on. But my light didn't go on...I got an F on

it.. " " I've never gotten an F in my life.. " " When I signed up for the course I mean..I thought I was playing it real smart..you know cause I

thought..You know I'll take shop, such an easy way to maintain my gradepoint average. " " Why'd you think it'd be easy? " Jade ask's out of

the blue. " ...Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop? " " I take shop. " Jade counters. Tori cringes, having a feeling that was coming.

" You must ne a fuckin' idiot. " " .. I'm a fuckin' idiot cause I can't make a lamp? " " No..your a genius cause you can't make a lamp. " " ...What

do you know about Triganometry? " " I could care LESS, about Triganometry. " " Jade did you know with out Triganometry there'd be no

engineering? " " Without lamps, there'd be no light. " " Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one. " Tori interjects before

things get out of hand. " I can write with my toes. " Cat states. " I can also eat, brush my teeth- " " With your feet? " Questions Tori. " ...Play

Heart and Soul on the piano. " " I can make spaghetti " Robbie says, causing Cat to give him a wide smile. " What can you do? " Tori asks

Trina. " I can uh..tape all of your buns together. " Trina says chuckling throught out the entire sentence. " I wana see what Tori can do. "

Jade says. " I can't do anything.. " " No everybody can do something. " " There's one thing I can do...no forget it..it's way too embarrising.. "

" You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years. " " ..Okay. But you have to swear to God, you won't

laugh. " Jade sighed and crossed her finger over her heart. " Okay.. " Tori then pulled out a small tube of lipstick. " I can't belive I'm actually

doing this.. " Tori states with a slight chuckle, before putting the tube between the valley of her breasts. The others watch her intently

while her head is down, and she's shaking it back and forth. Finally, she picks her head up with her lips, almost perfectly applied. Everyone

claps. " Alright! That was great. Where'd you learn to do that? " Asks Trina. " Camp, seventh grade. " Tori says with a smile. She then notices

that Jade is still clapping. " That was great Tori. My image of you is totally blown.. " Cat immediatly speaks up. " Your shit! Don't do that to

her. You swore to God you wouldn't laugh. " " Am I laughing? " Trina also decides to speak up. " You fuckin' prick! " Jade then turns toward

Trina. " What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count right? I could dissaper forever, and It wouldn't make any difference. I may

as well not even exsist at this school, REMEMBER? " She then turns her attention back at Tori. " And you...Don't like me anyway.. " " You

know I have just as many feelings as you, and it hurts just as much when someone steps all over you. " Tori states, tears beggining to form.

" God, your so pathetic! Don't you ever, EVER, compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel! School

would probably shut down, if you didn't show up..Queeny isin't here! " The anger in Tori is beggining to build. " I like those earings Tori.. "

" Shut up... " Tori whisperes. " Are thoes real diamonds? " " Shut. Up. " Tori states abit louder. " I bet they are...Did you work, for the money

for those earings? " " Shut. Your mouth. " Tori's voice is now getting angrier and louder. Tears are also starting to flow down her cheeks.

" Or did your daddy buy those for you? " " SHUT UP! " Tori shouts. But Jade just keeps going. " I bet he bought those for you. I bet they were

a CHRISTMAS GIFT, right? YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR? IT WAS A BANNER, FUCKIN' YEAR AT THE OLD WEST FAMILY.

I GOT A CARTON, OF CIGARETTS. THE OLD MAN GRAB ME AND SAY, HEY! SMOKE UP JHONNY! " Tori's now trying to wipe away more tears.

" Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here ok? " Jade states harshly. Tori is now wiping away the remainig tears on her face.

Everyone is silent for a good minute, until Trina speaks up. " ...My God..Are we gona be like our parents? " Tori answers almost immediatly.

" Not me... " Jade then turns to face her. " ...Ever... " Jade nods and gives Tori a soft look. " It's unavoidable...Just happens... " States Cat.

" What happens? " Tori asks quietly. " When you grow up...your heart dies... " " Who cares.. " Answers Jade. "..I care.. " Says Cat. Robbie then

speaks up. " Um..I was just thinking, I mean...I know it's kind of a wierd time, but I was just wondering, uh...what is going to happen to us

on Monday? When were all together again? I mean I could say you guys are my friends...I'm not wrong am I? " Trina answers. " No.. " " So..

So on Monday...what happens? " " Are we still friends you mean? Were friends now, that is. " Questions Tori. " Yeah. " " ...You want the truth? "

" Yeah, I want the truth. " " ..I don't think so.. " Robbie frowns. " With all of us, or just Jade? " Asks Cat. " With all of you. " " That's a real nice

attitude, Tori.. " Trina says with dissapointment coating her words. " Oh be honest Trina. If Robbie came walking up to you in the hall on

Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, your there with all the sports, you know exactly what you'd do. You'd say Hi to him, and

when he left, you'd cut him all up, so your friends wouldn't think that you really liked him. Trina shook her head. " No way.. " " Kay..What if

I came up to you? " Cat asks Tori. " Same exact thing. " **" YOU, ARE A BITCH! " Jade shouts. " WHY? BECAUSE I'M TELLING THE TRUTH? THAT**

**MAKES ME A BITCH? " " NO. CAUSE YOU KNOW HOW SHITTY THAT IS TO DO TO A PERSON. AND YOU DON'T GOT THE BALLS, TO STAND UP**

**TO YOUR FRIENDS, AND TELL THEM THAT YOUR GONA LIKE, WHO YOU WANA LIKE. " " OK, WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU HIPPOCRITE? WHY**

**DON'T YOU TAKE CAT TO ONE OF YOUR HEAVY METAL VOMIT PARTIES? OR TAKE ROBBIE OUT TO THE PARKING LOT TO GET HIGH, WHAT**

**ABOUT TRINA FOR THAT MATTER, WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT WOULD YOUR FRIENDS SAY, IF WE WERE WALKING DOWN THE HALLS TOGETHER?**

**THEY'D LAUGH THIER ASSES OFF! AND YOU PROBABLY TELL THEM THAT YOU WERE DOING IT WITH ME, JUST SO THEY'D FORGIVE YOU**

**FOR BEING SEEN WITH ME. " " DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF MY FRIENDS! YOU DON'T LOOK AT**

**ANY OF MY FRIENDS, AND YOU CEARTINLEY WOULDN'T CONDESCNED, TO SPEAK TO ANY OF OF MY FRIENDS! SO YOU JUST STICK TO THE**

**THINGS THAT YOU KNOW. SHOPPING! NAILPOLISH! YOUR FATHER'S BMW! AND YOUR POOR, RICH, DRUNK MOTHER IN THE CARRIBEAN!**

**" SHUT UP! " " AND, AS FAR AS BEING CONCERNED WITH WHAT'S GONA HAPPEN WHEN YOU AND I WALK DOWN THE HALLWAYS OF**

**SCHOOL, YOU CAN FORGET IT! CAUSE IT'S NEVER GONA HAPPEN! JUST BURY YOUR HEAD IN THE SAND, AND WAIT FOR YOUT FUCKIN' PROM! "**

**" I HATE YOU! " " YEAH? GOOD! "** Robbie wipes away a tear, and speaks up again. " Okay, then I assume Cat and I are better people than

you guys huh? " Cat turns to Robbie. " Us wierdos...would you do that to me? " "..I don't have any friends.. " " ..Well if you did? " " No..I don't

think the kind of friends I'd have, would mind. " " Well I just wana tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't, and I will not. Cause

I think that's real shitty.. " " Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us.. " Answered Tori. " Your so conceted Tori...Your just

like full of yourself! Why are you like that? " " I'm not saying that to be conceted! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my

friends say! " " Well then why, do you do it? " " I-..I don't know..I just..You don't understand, your not friends with the smae kind of people

that Trina and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand..the pressure, they can put on you. " " I don't understand what?

You think I don't understand pressure Tori? Well fuck you! " Everyone turns to Robbie shocked by his use of the F word. " Fuck you...You

know why I'm here today? DO YOU? " Everyone listens intently. " I'm here...because Mr. Sikowitz, found a gun in my locker.. " Trina asks

the question she knows everyone already wants to know. " Why'd you have a gun in your locker? " " ...I tried...Pull the fuckin'...trunk..then

the light's supposed to go on...it didn't go on, I mean... " Robbie is sobbing abit hard, and trying to wipe away all of his tears. " What's the

gun for Robbie? " Trina asks again. " Just forget it.. " " You brought it up man. " Trina states with firmness. " ..I can't have an F..I can't have

it...and I know my parents can't have it...Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B... " " Robbie..." Tori croons. Robbie hits the

chair next to him out of fustration. " I only considered those options..you know... " " No, killing yourself, is not an option. " Yeah, well I

didn't do it did I? No I don't think so! " Robbie scolds Tori. " It was a handgun? " Cat asks. " No it was a flare gun..It went off in my locker.. "

Trina then begins to chuckle. " It's not funny. " States Robbie. Trina tries to clear her throat, but ends up chuckiling again. Robbie also

begins to chuckle. " ..Yes it is.. Fuckin' elephant was destroyed.. " Everyone begins to chuckle. " You wana know what I did to get in here? "

Asks Cat. Trina gives her a big smile as her response. "..Nothing..I didn't have anything better, to do.. " Everyone begins to break into fits

of laughter. " Your laughing at me.. " Cat chuckles. " No! No! " Trina says as her laughing increases. " Yeah! You are! " Cat says, her own

laughing increasing.

**So sorry for the wait you guys...School...You know how it is... Any who...You know the drill! REVIEW BUTTON! CLICK IT! My ninja's are still here...;p**


	9. Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club

**Very, Very sorry about the wait...The whole block's electricity just went out, so I'm typing this in the dark...sort of...I have a flashlight...**  
><strong>BUT, anyways, FINAL CHAPTER! YAY!<strong>

The teens talked abit more then Robbie found some music to put on, and they danced all around for who knows how long. After that,

Jade decided, she should probably be heading back to the closet Mr. Ikner locked her in before she gets caught. She takes the same routine

back. This time, trying extra careful not to fall again...Meanwhile the Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Cat are all sitting on the library railing.

" Robbie? " Asks Tori. " Hm? " " Are you gona write your paper? " " Yeah, why? " " Well it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper

don't you think? " " But, that's what Ikner wants us to do. " " True, but I think we'd all, kinda say the same thing. " Robbie smirks abit.

" You just don't wana write your paper, right? " Tori smiles at his comment. " True, but, your the smartest right? " Robbie beams with

confidence at the statement/question. " We trust you. " Robbie turns to Trina and Cat asking for thier okay. They both nod. " Yeah. " Trina

says. Robbie nods. " Alright. I'll do it. " " Great. " Tori sates as she claps her hands together. Tori then turns to look at Cat, and begins to

study her. When Cat notices the girl staring she stares back, giving the princess a confused look. Tori smiles and then says " Come on. "

" Where are we going? " Tori tugs on her sweater again. " Come on. " Tori hops off the railing, and leads Cat to the bathroom, to give the

basket case a make-over. " Don't be afraid.. " Cat whisperes while Tori applies some stuff to her eyes. " Don't stick that in my eye. " Cat

says with a hint of annoyance. " I'm not sticking, it..Ugh. Just go like this. " Tori makes a face and Cat mimicks it. " You know you do really

look alot better without all that black shit on your eyes. " Tori states. " Hey..I like that black shit.. " Cat states. " This looks alot better. Look

up. " Tori says. " Why are you being so nice to me? " Asks Cat. Tori hesitates a moment before a smile breaks out on her face. " Cause your

letting me. " Once Tori was done with Cat, she had something she needed to go. More like someone to go visit. Jade was sitting in the

closet waiting for the day to end, when suddenly she heard the door open. It was Tori. She stepped inside the closet then shut the door

behind her. Jade looked at her for a moment, then said, " You lost? " She teased. Tori just smiles at the girl, and her smile widens when Jade smiles back. Back at the library, Trina is chewing on her necklace, while Robbie is busy finishing up the paper. Then, Trina begins to

look up and stare. What she's staring at is Cat. She looks beatiful. Her hair is out of her face, not a load of black stuff on her eyes, and she's

wearing a very nice outfit. Trina jumps off the railing and walks over to Cat. She begins walking towards the athlete but not before meeting

eyes with a staring Robbie. He gave her a smile. She smiled back and whispered Thank You. Back in the closet, Tori was busy placing a kiss

on Jade's neck. Jade looks as if she was just touched by an Angle. " Why'd you do that? " Tori gave her a bit of a sly smile. " Cause I knew you

wouldn't. " Jade nodded in response and then spoke up again. " You know how you said before, how your parents use you to get back at

eachother? Wouldn't I be, OUTSTANDING, in that capacity? " Tori stares at the gilr before responding with a bit of a random question. But

Jade dosen't seem to mind. " Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick? " " Truth? " " ..Truth. " Jade begins to nod but

answers with a " No.. " and a smirk. Tori smiles so big it hurts. Back at the library, Robbie has finished the paper and kisses it due to his

success. Trina is still starting at Cat, but then finally speaks up. " What happened to you? " " Why? Tori did it. " Cat quiclky counters. Trina

continues to stare at the girl. " What's wrong? " Cat whisperes. Trina smiles abit. " Nothing's wrong..It's just..So different..You know, I can

see your face.. " " ...Is that good or bad? " " It's good.. " Cat opens her mouth to say something, but just deicdes to give the girl a sweet smile.

Robbie gives himself one last pat on the back, for the completion of the paper. The day finally comes to end and the teens are realeased to

go home. As they walk down the hallway, Robbie says bye to Carl and Carl waves back. Jade then says, " See you next Saturday! " With a big

smile on her face. " You bet. " Carl whisperes as the teens exit the buliding. Robbie steps into his dad's car, ready to finally say

something for a change. Before Cat gets goes to her parents car, she is pulled into a sweet kiss with Trina. When they finally pull apart

Cat rips off the " TRACK STAR " Badge on Trina's jacket, smiles and walks to her car. Trina simply stares at the girl before getting in her

own car with her mother, also ready to tell her something that she's wanted to for a while. And finally, with Tori and Jade; Tori opens

Jade's hand and places one of her dimaond earings in her palm and closes her hand. Theyr both stare in eachother's eyes, before sharing

a kiss, that neither of them will soon forget. Although, when they pull back, Jade tries to nuzzle Tori's neck, but Tori know's her father is

right there in the car, so she fights the urge to let the punk continue. She walks over to her father's BMW, gets in, and stares at the punk

girl as she drives off. Jade stares after the princess, and then places the earing in her ear, and begins to walk home. Back in the library, Mr.

Ikner was reading the paper that Robbie had wrote.

Robbies POV: Dear Mr. Ikener, We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong,

but we think your crazy telling us to write an essay about who we think we are. You see us as you wana see us. In the simplest terms, in the

most convient definitions. But what we found out, is that each one of us is a brain.

Trina's POV: And an athlete.

Cat's POV: And a basket case.

Tori's POV: A princess.

Jade's POV: And a criminal.

Robbie's POV: Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club...

**YES! FINSIHED! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY REALLY ENCORUARGED ME! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
